Scarf boy
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Erick Highmore era un chico normal hasta que despierta de un sueño, confundido se encuentra en un callejón, sin respuestas respondidas el chicos tendrá que emprender una nueva vida como vagabundo, ya acostumbrado a su vida conocerá a Alicia, una chica que le ayuda en su condición, los dos comenzaran a enamorarse y a descubrir el misterio del chico. Espero y les guste :DD
1. Chapter 1

_**Scarf boy**_

_**desperté…estaba tendido en el suelo, mi cabeza aun me dolía, sentí como mi cuerpo me pesaba, sentí la humedad del suelo traspasar mis ropas, el olor a gasolina de los carros me despertó aún más, me levante y vi a mi alrededor, estaba en un callejón, había mucha basura y una rata cruzo enfrente mío, no entendía él porque estaba ahí, no recordaba que había sucedido antes, lo único que sabía era mi nombre…**_

_**Me llamo Erick Highmore y esta es mi historia**_

El joven después de haberse levantado del suelo, salió del callejón, aun había luz lo que facilitaba su vista, no se encontraba bien, había tenido peores momentos pero sin duda este era el ganador, solo podía sentir como su cabeza le punzaba, odia sentir esas pequeñas pulsaciones por todo su cuerpo, checo si de alguna otra parte estaba herido, su persona estaba completa, solo sus ropas tenían pequeños agujeros, sus ropas eran extrañas, solo eran unos jeans gastados, una camisa blanca y arriba una chamarra con una bufanda de color rojo, solo la típica bufanda roja…

Una vez más se sacudió el polvo que tenía, y sin a donde ir camino por las calles, no sabía qué hora era exactamente ni las horas que estuvo tirado ene l suelo, en el frio suelo, al igual que su mente, no sabía porque estaba ahí, solamente tenía que descubrir lo que paso antes de su amnesia, a penas luces recordaba su nombre.

Mi nombre…creo que es Erick… ¿Erick que?...Erick highmore…

El joven Erick tenia apariencia atractiva, tenia su piel pálida pero no como la de un muerto, su pelo negro y ojos color azul, era alto y bien parecido, pero eso era antes, ahora solo era un chico más de la calle, alguien que debía por sobrevivir y tratar de entender su destino. Su estómago rugió, estaba hambriento y no tenía dinero con que pagar, solo un bote de basura enfrente de él, fue hacia él y hurgo entre los residuo, jamás pensó que el hambre le hiciera hurgar entre la basura…pero ahora era verdad. Latas, plásticos, cosas inservibles encontró, casi sin esperanza tiro el bote haciendo un sonido hueco, pateo una vez más el boto y vio que algo salía de él, había encontrado una lata de atún, rápidamente fue hacia ella, la tomo y descubrió un nuevo problema: ¿con que iba a abrir la lata?, su vista busco algo con que abrirla, no encontró nada, entonces fue cuando buscando entre sus bolsillos encontró una pequeña navaja, gracias al cielo estaba ahí, con él en ese momento, la tomo y con apenas fuerzas que tenía abrió la lata, cuando la destapo un olor a podrido inundo el aire, apenas olio el atún trato de no vomitar, y mirándolo con disgusto y tapándose la nariz comió el pútrido atún.

Al final de su cena sintió como sus energías subían, antes estaba en cero y ahora tenía un 25% de energías, pero aún seguía hambriento, y fue en busca de otro basurero, pero ahora no tuvo la misma suerte que antes, así que resignado se fue a sentar a escaleras de una casa, observo la casa, era pequeña, era sencilla pero era bonita, sonrió para sí, al menos podía quedarse en esa casa, aunque sea por fuera, y así fue, se sentó y Erick se acomodó en su pequeño lugar, había un techo que lo cubría y para su suerte de la lluvia que no poco tiempo de su estancia comenzó a brotar, veía como las gotas caían en el concreto formando un charco y como este se movía por el salpiqueo de estas, el cielo estaba gris, como era de costumbre, y así viendo las gotas y aun preguntándose cosas que no tenían respuesta, el chico quedo dormido.

_**Buenas noches… y hola a mi nueva vida**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Scarf boy_

"_**No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profundas fuentes del destino."**_

Ya habían pasados tres meses desde su nueva vida de vagabundo, el chico de alguna forma se había acostumbrado a ello, descubriendo nuevas técnicas para sobrevivir el joven Erick: desde las mas profundas tácticas la del robo era la mejor, sin duda era su favorita y la que más aplicaba, aunque no era fácil ya que algunas veces no veían en el intento, también había descubierto esperar hasta las horas de cierres de los restaurantes, siempre tiraban la comida en los grandes botes metálicos color verde, Erick siempre inspeccionaba en ellos y muchas de las cosas tiradas seguían en buena condición. Algunos días encontró una nueva chaqueta, no era la gran cosa pero lo mantenía caliente en la noche, alababa a su fundada roja, sin ella simplemente moriría.

También había descubierto su nuevo hogar, o mejor dicho, su pequeño lugar; desde que llego el primer día ahí regresaba todas las noches para dormir, no era muy cómodo pero un techo lo cubría de las lluvias y la nieve, le gustaba estar ahí, además de que podía observar a la chica de aquel apartamento, le parecía linda pero…¿Cómo una chica como ella estaría con un vagabundo?, simplemente no iba a suceder, así que rápidamente sacaba esa idea de su cabeza; ya había regresado de buscar su comida en los contenedores, hoy habían tirado comida italiana, a decir verdad hoy no le fue tan mal, su hambre se sacio y se recostó en su lugar, podía ver entre los agujeros del barandal de la escalera como las gotas caían una sobre otra, constantemente, ahora el sonido de la lluvia era su canto para dormir, puso su mano en el suelo, pero era diferente, ahora no sintió como el frio del suelo recorría su mano, ahora sentía como una pieza de cartón estaba debajo de él, sorprendido de verla se paró y trato de recordar el da en que puso aquel cartón…recordó y nada, él no fue, ¿pero quién habría sido?, tratando de buscar una respuesta y vio un trozo de papel tirado al lado de él, lo tomo con curiosidad y lo leyó, este decía:

Sé que no es mucho, pero al menos te quitara el frio, espero duermas sin frio.

Atte.

Alicia.

Pd: Vivo en el apartamento #137.

Sorprendido el chico sintió como su corazón se llenaba de alegría, Alicia Su nombre es Alicia… es muy bello, y con mucho cariño guardo la nota en su bolsillo, buscando rápidamente el lugar que dictaba la nota, vio aquel apartamento, vio una luz en su interior y vio como estaba abierta la ventana, se quedó para ahí unos minutos, y de pronto su sorpresa se hizo más grande…ella estaba mirando por la ventana, el joven pudo sentir sensaciones en su cuerpo, sus manos le temblaban, su corazón latía rápido, y su cara se tornaba roja, lo único que pudo hacer fue alzar la nota hacia donde estaba ella, y haciendo señas la chica lo vio, por primera vez la pudo observar detalladamente, sus ojos eran color azul, igual que los de él, su boca era pequeña pero tenía un color escarlata que los hacia ver delicados, su cabello era largo color castaño y su piel era blanca, pero no era pálida como su piel, sino una piel pura, como la nieve. Atónito el chico le sonrió, y ella le devolvió el saludo, y al ver la nota esta se alegró, sin sacar sonido de su voz, pudo decir las palabras Espero, te guste, el chico le contesto Gracias, me servirá, y sin decir más la chica se despidió, cerrando la ventana y apagando la luz el chico se quedó una vez más contemplando aquella ventana, aquel apartamento, y aquel #137.

Hoy su día iba mejorando de poco a poco, y sus esperanzas se elevaron, ya sabía dos cosas: estaba enamorado e iba a dormir feliz. Se recostó en el viejo trozo de cartón y se quedó dormido, soñando cosas que en un futuro serian anhelos.


End file.
